Unexpected
by saj232
Summary: Andy takes an unexpected walk to the park & it changes his life


_Unexpected_

Andy screamed out in frustration as another backhand shot soared long up the line, he couldn't count how many times he had missed that shot today. He was getting frustrated with himself, he couldn't seem to do anything right today. It seemed like every time he went to serve, he served it into the net or it was long by a mile. From the moment he woke up that morning, he had a feeling it was going to be bad day.

He swore the night before he had set his alarm clock at 6:45, giving himself enough time to get up shower and eat a proper breakfast before hitting the courts for a couple hours. But instead of waking up at that time, he found himself starring at the clock at 7:30. Not wanting to miss breakfast because like they say, it's the most important part of the day, he had to forgo his shower, this he wasn't too happy about. Showering in the morning is like having to have that cup of coffee in the morning for the caffeine addicts; it wasn't pretty when he didn't get it. He quickly grabbed his practice bag and threw it in his Lexus in a hurry, praying that everything that he needed was in it.

He pulled up to the tennis center twenty-five minutes late, cursing himself. Andy walked into the locker room, quickly changed and put on his shoes.

"Shit!" he yelled out. He forgot that last practice he had broken the strings on both of the rackets he had with him, and he forgot to put new ones in his bag. "Just great, what else can go wrong?!" he said to no one in particular, not knowing how bad practice would be. Borrowing a racket from his coach, Jimmy Connors, he took a few quick strings and knew from the first swing that something was off.

"Why don't you just go home, work off some of your frustration there? It won't help you get anything accomplished out here." Jimmy told Roddick, as he walked of f of the court.

"Yea that's probably a good idea. I'll see you same time tomorrow?" Andy said before walking back to the locker room to change quickly.

When he got home the first thing he did was take a nice, long hot shower. As soon as he stepped under the stream of warm water, he felt a bit better. He changed into a pair of checkered AE shorts and Lacoste polo, not quite sure what he wanted to do with this 'day off'. Since he wasn't too sure where he wanted to go, he just walked out the front door, cell phone in pocket, and started walking. He wasn't sure where he'd end up, but that was half the fun.

After 10 minutes of walking, he found himself at the public tennis courts at the park that wasn't too far from his own house. He looked around and took great joy in watching the little kids that were there. He could imagine what they were going through, having gone through the same thing many years earlier. He would give anything to feel that excitement and joy he felt picking up a racket for the first and the feelings of wonder and joy of learning the basics of the game.

He was immediately drawn to a little red headed boy on the furthest court. He couldn't have been more than five years old, but he had that look of being wise beyond his years and that he was meant to be holding a racket.

"Riley, please just stay focused for another ten minutes then we can go home." A lady with the same color hair told the boy.

The boy didn't say a word, just turned to the woman and nodded his head and went back to trying to hit a forehand shot.

"He's pretty good for his age." Andy said, as he approached the lady.

"Yea, I have to keep reminding myself that he's only five when I'm trying to get him to calm down for five seconds to listen to what his coach has to say to him." She said, glancing up to the stranger standing next to her.

"I must say I'm impressed that you get him to go along with it. I know little boys have lots of energy but it's hard to get them to do something constructive with it." Andy said, taking a seat next to the redheaded woman.

"Tennis has always been one of my favorite sports to watch and I told myself that when I have kids I want to get them involved in it, something I wish my parents had done for me. For Riley's fourth birthday I bought him a racket, I think he took that thing with him everywhere he went, he even slept with it at night. It was then that I knew I made the right decision and when he turned five I signed him up for lessons. My name is Stephanie by the way." Steph said, not quite sure why she was telling him all of this, but stuck her hand out for hand shake.

Knowing she was a tennis fan, Andy was surprised she didn't recognize him. But if she did, he was glad she didn't turn it into a big deal. "Andy, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"I see you don't have little kid with you, what brings you here today?" Steph asked.

"Just needed to get out for awhile, just walked out my front door and ended up here. It's nice to see so many youngsters getting into the game of tennis, maybe one day one of these little ones will be the next Sampras or Agassi." Andy said, looking at all the little kids playing tennis with a smile on his face.

"Spoken like a true tennis player, do you play?" Steph asked, oblivious to who exactly she was talking to.

"I guess you could say that." Andy said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well that's definitely interesting. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Andy answered.

"Many people think I'm crazy getting Riley involved at such an early age, do you think he's too young to start lessons?" Steph asked, looking earnestly at Andy.

"I think that only a parent can decide what's right for their child. But I also think that if you seriously want them to get involved in a sport or anything for that matter, the earlier you start them the better." Andy told Steph as Riley came up them.

"Mommy, has it been ten minutes yet?" Riley asked his mother, then looked questionably at Andy, "Who are you?"

Andy just laughed until he noticed the look Steph was sending his way, "Riley, that's no way to talk to someone. This is Andy, Andy this is my son Riley."

"Hey buddy." Andy said to Riley, kneeling down to his level.

"Hi." Riley said a little shyly.

"I'm Andy and guess what?"

Riley's eyes lit up, "What?"

"I also play tennis."

"Really? Are you good?" Riley asked with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"You could say so I guess." Andy said standing back up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Could you show me something then?" Riley asked Andy, looking up expectantly.

"I've got some time so I don't see why not." Andy told the boy, following him to the court he had just walked off of.

Riley was showing him the forehand grip he had just learned. "Although this grip works, try holding it like this." Andy told him, adjusting his hand just right. "Remember to swing through the ball." Taking one of Riley's extra rackets, Andy stepped on the other side of the net and hit a soft shot across the net, allowing Riley to use his new skill to hit a return.

"Awesome, nice hit." Andy told Riley, walking up to him giving him a high-five.

"What do you say to Andy?" Steph asked walking up to them.

"Thank you Andy." Riley told him, giving him a big smile.

"Anytime, it was my pleasure."

"Again, thank you so much. Come on Riley, it's time for lunch." Steph said reaching for Riley's hand.

"Can Andy come?" Riley asked, looking up to his mother.

"Well, it's up to Andy, if he wants to he's more than welcome to." She told her son, looking at Andy.

"I don't have anything planned for the day so why not." He told them, following them out of the park.


End file.
